dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Lee Tae Min
Perfil thumb|287px|Lee Taemin *'Nombre:' 태민 / Taemin *'Nombre real:' 이태민 / Lee Tae Min *'Profesión: '''Cantante, Bailarín, Actor y Modelo. *'Apodos: Dorito, Minnie, Sataemin, Manos Mágicas. *'Fecha de nacimiento: '''18-Julio-1993 (24 años) *'Lugar de nacimiento: Dongbong-gu, Seúl, Corea del Sur. *'Estatura:' 1,75 cm *'Peso:' 57 kg *'Tipo de sangre:' B *'Signo zodiacal:' Cáncer *'Signo zodiacal chino:' Gallo *'Agencia:' SM Entertainment Biografía 'Pre-Debut' Lee Taemin (18 de Julio de 1993) es un cantante y actor de Corea del Sur. Es miembro del grupo de chicos de Corea del Sur SHINee. Taemin fue descubierto en el 2005 S.M. Abrir Audición Fundición fin de semana. 'Debut' En 2008, fue elegido como miembro del grupo SHINee, el grupo de chicos de cinco miembros. El grupo debutó el 25 de Mayo, 2008 en Inkigayo de SBS. El 19 de Septiembre de 2012, Tae Min lanzó su primer OST, "It's You (U)", para el drama To The Beautiful You. El 16 de Octubre el 2012, se anunció que Tae Min, junto Eunhyuk de Super Junior y Super Junior-M Henry, Hyoyeon de Girls' Generation, y Kai y Luhan de EXO participaría como un equipo de baile de seis miembros para el tema musical Veloster, "Maxstep", el álbum colaboración entre SM Entertainment y Hyundai. Un teaser de vídeo de la canción se muestra en el PYL Younique el 17 de Octubre de 2012. En 2013, se presentó junto a Henry de Super Junior-M en su canción solitario "Trap" junto a Kyuhyun de Super Junior. 'Debut Solitario' El 25 de Julio 2014, se anunció que Tae Min estaría haciendo su Debut Oficial en solitario en Agosto. El vídeo musical oficial salió el 15 de Agosto con la canción "Danger" llegando a día de hoy a los 18 millones de reproducciones. El 18 de Agosto, Lee Tae Min liberó su solo Mini-álbum "ACE". Contiene seis canciones de las cuales encabezaron las listas Gaon. El 15 de Febrero del 2016, se reveló que Tae Min realizaría su comeback con un álbum que tendrá un total de diez canciones, y el cual está programado para lanzarse el 23 de Febrero a la medianoche. A mediados de Junio, se reportó que Taemin lanzaría su primer mini álbum debut en Japón titulado 'Goodbye Alone', que será lanzado el 27 de Julio. Dramas *Dating Agency; Cyrano (tvN, 2013) *Salamander Guru and the Shadows (SBS, 2012, cameo, Ep. 4) *High Kick 3: The Revenge of the Short Legged (MBC, 2011, cameo) *Moon Night 90 (Mnet, 2011) *Athena (SBS, 2010, cameo, Ep. 7) *Tae Hee, Hye Kyo, Ji Hyun (MBC, 2009) Temas para Dramas *''That Name (junto a Jong Hyun)'' para Who Are You - School 2015 (2015) *''Steps'' tema para The Prime Minister and I (2014) *''It's You (U)'' tema para To the Beautiful You (2012) Películas *SMTOWN the Stage (2015) *Koala Kid: Birth of A Hero (2012, voz de Johnny) *I AM. (2012) *SMTOWN Live in Tokyo Special Edition (2012) Programas de TV *Hit The Stage (Mnet, 2016) *Problematic Men (tvN, 2016) *Abnormal Summit con Jong Hyun (JTBC, 2016) *Off To School (JTBC, 2015) *Match Made in Heaven Returns (MBC, 2015, Ep. 1-3) *Running Man (SBS, 2014, Ep. 209) *Immortal Songs 2 (KBS, 2014, Ep. 139) *We Got Married - casado con Son Na Eun de A Pink (MBC, 2013) *Immortal Songs 2 (KBS, 2012, Ep. 35,37,38,40,42,44-47) *Music Core (MBC, 2010, MC) *Invincible Youth (KBS2, 2010) *Hello Baby! Temporada 2 (KBS Joy, 2010) *Let's Go Dream Team! Season 2 (KBS, 2010) *Idol Maknae Rebellion (SBS, 2010) *SHINee’s YunHaNam (Mnet, 2008) Musicales *Goong (2014) - Como el principe Lee Shin. Discografía 'Corea' 'Álbum' 'Mini Álbum' 'Single' 'Japón' 'Mini Álbum' 'Single' Colaboraciones *Henry - "Trap" (2013) *BoA- "Disturbance" (2013) *PYL Younique Album para Hyundai - "Maxstep" (2012) - Junto a Eunhyuk, Henry, Hyoyeon, Luhan y Kai *SM The Performance - "Spectrum" (2012) - Junto a Yunho, Eunhyuk, Donghae, Minho, Kai y Lay Conciertos *'Lee Tae Min 1st Stage In Tokyo 2017' **01 y 02 Julio - Tokyo, Japón - Nippon Budokan *'Lee Tae Min 1st Concert "Off Sick" 2017' **25, 26 y 27 Agosto - Seúl, Corea del Sur - Olympic Park Hall Premios Curiosidades *'Grupo K-Pop:' SHINee *'Posición:' Bailarín, Vocalista y Maknae. *'Educación:' **Sinhak Elementary School. **Cheongdam Middle School. **Chungdam High School. **Hanlim Multi Arts High School Entertainment Department. **Myongji University School of Film and Musical Studies Musical Performance Major *'Aficiones:' Bailar, escuchar música, tocar el piano, Poppin dance y hablar chino. *'Familia: '''Padres y hermano mayor. *'Fanclub:' Taemints. *'Apodos: Tae, Taem, Baby, Maknae, Mushroom, Fairy Prince, etc... *'Religión: '''Catolico. **'Nombre bautismal: Francis *'Mejores Amigos : 'Kai de EXO y Timoteo de HOTSHOT. *'Modelo a seguir:' Michael Jackson. *'Mascotas:' Tiene dos perritos pequeños: un macho llamado Adán y una hembra llamada Eva. *Cuando era pequeño quería ser piloto. *Fue descubierto el año 2005 en el S.M. Open Weekend Audition Casting. Cuando audicionó en la SM, 99 personas más audicionaron. Por lo general siempre seleccionan a 10 de esos 100 concursantes, pero ese día sólo seleccionaron a uno, Taemin. En 2008, fue elegido como miembro de SHINee. *Estudió chino en Beijing en el 2007. En Marzo del 2011, fue transferido a Hanlim Multi Arts High School de su escuela anterior, Chung Dam High School para acomodar su apretada agenda para el avance japonés de SHINee. *Debutó como actor participando en el Drama de la MBC Sitcom “Tae Hee, Hye Kyo, Ji Hyun” en el 2009. *Se graduó en Febrero de 2012, pero no pudo llegar a la ceremonia debido a las actividades de SHINee. *Actualmente asiste a la Universidad de Myongji estudiando la carrera de grado Cinematografía y Musical. *Publicado el 23 de Febrero su álbum "Press it" alcanzó el puesto #1 en las listas de iTunes de Japón, Taiwán, Singapor, Tailandia, Finlandia y Hong Kong. También fue el álbum más vendido en las listas de Corea Hanteo y Synnara durante su primera semana. Rompió el récord de mayor ventas físicas en la primera semana con más de 68.500 copias. *Taemin es el artista más vendido y su álbum "Press it" es el más vendido en Enero - Marzo del 2016. *Ocupó el puesto #2 en World Chart de Estados Unidos y el puesto #7 en Billboard Heatseeker Chart. *El MV "Press Your Number" se posicionó en el puesto #2 de los vídeos más vistos en EE.UU Billboard y en el puesto #3 se encuentra "Drip Drop". Mientras que en el puesto #1 se encuentra Taeyeon con "Rain". *Es el primer artista de K-pop que vende más de 100.000 álbumes en la lista Gaon Chart del 2016. *Se posiciona en el puesto #4 de los artistas mejores pagados en la SM. *Su álbum "Press it" es el más vendido en Enero - Marzo del 2016. *Se demostró que gana muy bien, cuando se publicaron algunas fotos del apartamento que le compró a sus padres, siendo este un lujoso y grande apartamento con un valor de tres millones de dólares. (Ver fotos hacer click aquíhttp://www.kpopchart.net/2016/04/taemin-shinee-beli-apartemen-mewah.html?m=1#axzz45XF3W7xk) *Se sospecha que antes de su debut, Taemin y su familia eran de un muy bajo nivel económico, por este motivo no le era posible tener un MP3, el primero que tuvo fue regalo de una fan, por lo cual quedó muy sorprendido al recibirlo. *Es muy cercano a todos los miembros de SHINee, ya que lo consideran como su hijo. *Desde su álbum "Press it" se le apodó " Legendary solo Man ". *Taemin evita hablar de su familia y de su vida privada. *Dice no gastar mucho dinero en ropa. *Tiene el hábito de comparar los rostros de las personas aún cuando ni siquiera se asimilan. *La agencia quiere mucho a Taemin y lo consideran una gema, por ese motivo lo cuidan mucho. *Es el mejor pagado dentro de SHINee. *Con su mini-álbum "Ace" más de 100 idols votaron por él como mejor artista en solitario del 2014, ocupando el puesto #1. *Se le apodó "Magic Hands" porque suele perder todo. Ha perdido dos billeteras, una en Japón y otra en EE.UU. *Para su álbum "Press it", contó con la participación de Bruno Mars. *Escribió la letra de "Soldier" y "Press Your Number". *Participó en el Dream Concert, el 4 de Junio de 2016. *Participó en la creación de la coreografía de "Drip Drop". *Se ha confirmado que participará en el primer episodio del programa de competencia de baile llamado Hit The Stage, quien contará con la colaboración de Koharu Sugawara (quien realizó la coreografía de su último álbum japonés "Sayonara Hitori"). *Debido a la apretada agenda de Taemin en Japón y Corea, no tuvo tiempo de aprender otra coreografía, por lo tanto realizó la interpretación de su última canción "Sayonara Hitori" en el programa de baile Hit The Stage. *A pesar que realizó una interpretación que no se relacionaba con la temática que se había propuesto para el programa Hit The Stage, la cual era "Malvado", obtuvo el primer lugar con 189 puntos, 30 puntos más sobre Hoya de INFINITE con 159 puntos. * Luego de haber ganado, su nombre estuvo en tendencia en los buscadores de Melon, Naver, Twitter, entre otros. * Su cuerpo tiene un seguro mayor a 1 millón de dólares, por ese motivo en el programa Hit The Stage dijo que tenían que tener cuidado con su cuerpo, provocando risas en el set de grabación. *Taemin quiere realizar una colaboración con Timoteo de HOTSHOT y Kai de EXO ya que los considera sus grandes amigos. Él explica: “Quiero producir algo con mis amigos. Siento que si estoy con mis amigos, con quienes he estado cerca desde nuestros días de aprendiz, entonces puedo completar cualquier cosa con energía desbordante” * Su álbum Goodbye versión coreana se sitúa en el primer lugar en las listas musicales más importantes de Japón por segunda semana consecutiva. * Somi, ex-integrante de IOI, dijo en una entrevista que Taemin es su modelo a seguir, ya que ambos son muy jóvenes, y el se ha convertido en uno de los artistas más reconocidos del kpop, por su talento. * Posee un gran numero de fans idol: Jeong Han y Hoshi del grupo Seventeen, JungKook del grupo BTS, Hongbin de la banda VIXX, Somi de IOI, Monsta X, History, Niel de Teentop, Minwoo de Boyfriend, Takuya de Cross gene, Sang II de Snuper, Ten y Haechan de NCT. * Se anunció su primer concierto en solitario este año el 1 y 2 de Julio en Japón, en el estadio Nippon Budokan arena, que tiene una capacidad de 14.471 personas, Taemin se ha convertido en el artista más joven en presentarse en este estadio. * Participará en Dream Concert otra vez este año junto con EXO, Red Velvet, VIXX, NCT y otros. Enlaces *Sitio Web Oficial *Sitio Web Oficial/Japones *Perfil (Nate) *Perfil (Daum) Galería Taemin.jpg Taemin2.jpg Taemin3.jpg Taemin4.jpg Taemin5.jpg Taemin6.jpg Taemin7.jpg Taemin8.jpg Videografía 'Corea' Lee Tae Min - Danger|Danger TAEMIN - Drip Drop (Performance Video)|Drip Drop Taemin - Press Your Number|Press Your Number Taemin - Press Your Number (Performance Video Ver.1)|Press Your Number (Performance Video Ver.1) Taemin - Press Your Number Performance Video Ver 2|Press Your Number (Performance Video Ver.2) 'Japón' Tae Min - Goodbye Alone|Goodbye Alone Tae Min - Flame of Love|Flame of Love Tae Min - Flame Of Love (Dance Version)|Flame Of Love (Dance Version) Categoría:SM Entertainment Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KBailarín Categoría:KActor Categoría:KModelo Categoría:KMaknae Categoría:KSolista Categoría:KDebut2014 Categoría:EMI Music Japan Categoría:JDebut2016 Categoría:Nacidos en 1993 Categoría:Universal Music Japan